


吸包疗法

by xuebing



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 吸包疗法, 盾冬老年开车群
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuebing/pseuds/xuebing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一颗桃有点焦虑，吸口包治愈一下，然后重新变回一颗阳光灿烂的哈士桃的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	吸包疗法

*这是一辆车，新手上路，还酒驾了，大家注意安全  
*包包生日的第二个生贺一发完，献给卷卷。  
有事没事多吸包，包治百病

 

 

夜幕降临，华灯初上，正是纽约新一轮热闹即将开始的时刻。  
Chris却一个人待在远离闹市区的一套公寓里。  
他整个人陷在柔软的沙发的一角，随手捞过来几个抱枕堆在身上，眉头紧锁着，神色忧郁，像是放空地望着窗外的夜色一点一点渐深，灯火再一点一点的点亮。  
任室内的自己慢慢被黑暗湮没，整个人如同一幅静止的画面。  
事实呢？  
安静的客厅里回响的呼吸声是急促的；心脏在胸膛内胡乱的跳动；被柔软的沙发和抱枕包围的身躯紧绷到肌肉线条分明，上面已经覆了薄薄的一层冷汗；脑海里各种思绪和担忧涌现，搅得人几乎无法思考......  
Chris的焦虑症复发了，很严重。  
他努力按捺下焦躁的情绪，逃离人群，第一时间翻出特效药吃掉——他甚至没有办法主动联系医生，只能找到一个能够带来安全感的地方努力压抑自己，等待药物起作用，让情况慢慢缓解。  
可是，不够，没有安全感。  
Chris找不到能够让自己平和的放松的地方，焦躁的情绪驱使着大脑，让Chris坐立不安。  
漆黑的室内突然亮起一点光源。  
是Chris放在沙发扶手上的手机。  
也许是什么重要的事。Chris闭上眼，重复了两次深呼吸，控制自己的手将手机拿起来，解锁。  
弹出来的是一条推特的消息。

Seb_My_love:今天真是热到融化QAQ忙一天回家赶紧吸一口包顿时神清气爽哈哈哈哈哈  
[图片][图片]

照片中的男人微微偏着头，嘴角勾起一丝甜蜜的笑意，灰绿色的大眼睛就这样注视着Chris，直直的看进他的心底。  
Chris的手指无意识的在屏幕上摩挲了一下。  
全屏的图片一下子恢复成小图。  
Chris愣了一下，直接翻到搜索栏，点开历史记录第一个[Sebastian Stan]，搜索tag，出来几百条今天最新的推。  
全部是一个人的图片，帅气的，可爱的，甜蜜的，搞怪的......盛着笑意的双眼就像是在宣布要将Chris此刻焦虑不安的心融化成水，再洒满蜂蜜，巧克力和糖浆，重新凝固成一颗带着甜蜜滋味的心，再由他亲自保存。  
这是Chris的男朋友。  
他的心早就交给他了。  
紧绷的身躯渐渐地放松了一些。  
不过。  
在推特上发这些图片的迷妹们这两天居然开始对着他的男朋友又吸又舔......

Sebastian回到家第一眼看到的就是漆黑的客厅里Chris一张被手机的一点光源照得惨白发青的脸。  
还好够帅，没有吓到。  
......其实是已经被吓习惯了。  
Chris听到开门的动静后，便看到一个熟悉的身影逆光站在门口，回来的人没有开灯而是直接关上了门，被来自楼道的光线的照亮的玄关重归黑暗，将站在玄关处的人一起藏了起来。  
“Chris？”  
Chris在黑暗中听到Sebastian由远及近的声音。  
黑暗中Sebastian轻手轻脚的走到沙发前，眼看着指引方向顺便把自己男朋友的脸照得特别阴森的光源滚到了地上，正面朝下。  
紧接着，黑暗中一只手扣住了Sebastian的手腕，不算用力的一带，Sebastian顺着Chris的意愿跌进一个温暖的怀抱中。  
Sebastian正面朝下趴在Chris的怀里，双手被困在胸前，下巴枕着自家男友的肩头，耳畔是急促而又温热的呼吸。  
嗯，两条腿还半跪着撑在Chris身体两边，屁股撅着，姿势挺尴尬。  
不过这都不是重点。  
Sebastian努力撑着Chris的胸膛抬起上半身，顺势跨坐在Chris的大腿上。黑暗中他用用双手找到Chris围了一圈大胡子的帅脸，轻轻地用自己的额头抵住对方的额头，鼻尖对鼻尖，两人的呼吸也纠缠在一起。  
“Chris？”  
嘴唇被两片温软的唇瓣啄了一下。  
接着鼻尖被啄了一下。  
脸侧也被啄了一下。  
充斥渴求与谨慎意味的唇瓣又向上流连，轻触浓密的睫羽示意。  
Sebastian乖巧的闭眼，让Chris可以继续在自己的领地上烙下一个吻。  
原先紧紧地搂在Sebastian背上的手也不安分，顺着薄薄的T恤下摆钻了进去，先是按着Sebastian的后腰让两个人贴得更紧，接着又稍稍用力的，像是想要从他身上汲取什么般的缓缓在腰背上摩挲着，激起一阵阵酥麻。  
又是一个吻落在额头上。  
鼻尖被毛茸茸的胡须蹭了蹭。  
......就像养了一只黏糊在自己身上撒娇的大型犬。  
果然，Chris又焦虑了。  
Sebastian直接搂上Chris的脖子，在他嘴上既是邀请又是安抚般的回吻了一下，打断自己男朋友持续了四百多个字的，强势而不安的试探。  
“Chris。”我在。  
招来一个不算热烈，却十足缠绵深入的吻。Sebastian熟练地回应，交换着渐渐染上情欲色彩的津液，呼吸一并急促起来。  
专业缓解男朋友焦虑症多年的包医生一出手，效果是显著的。  
这小子终于想起来扒他裤腰带了。  
“Chris”我在这里，你很好。  
Sebastian喘息着轻呼Chris的名字，手指与Chris柔软的短发纠缠在一起，一下又一下的顺着毛；身体却顺着Chris的力道仰躺在沙发上，两条细长笔直的腿习惯性地环上Chris的腰；衣摆被掀到胸口上方，裤子也解开了褪到臀部以下，白色内裤包裹着的翘挺的臀部正被一只大手充满暗示性的揉捏着，情色意味十足。  
虽然在这黑灯瞎火的环境里谁也看不到。  
“嗯啊，Chris.....”  
愈发放开的Chris从微微扬起的下巴吮吻着一路向下，路过敏感的喉结时不轻不重的啃了一口，出门工作禁欲了几个月的身体本来就敏感易动情，这一下突然燃起直冲大脑的酥麻感，激得Sebastian上身紧张的微微弓起，尾音都变了调。  
不由向上挺腰，用紧实的腹部磨蹭着衣服布料，早就充血的硬挺也碰在一起。  
Chris却像没有发现Sebastian邀请的动作似的，依旧不紧不慢的顺着优美身体线条向下吮吻，在黑暗中用唇舌描绘熟悉的身体轮廓，再在上面烙下一个个属于自己的痕迹，顺道把早就捻熟于心的敏感点们全部造访一遍。

正在努力治疗自己男朋友的包医生欲哭无泪，只好顺着病人来，一遍一遍的在攀升的欲火中叫着Chris的名字让他确认自己的存在。  
......Chris你个磨人的小妖精QAQ。

终于，在Chris隔着早就被不明液体打湿的布料亲吻凸起的顶端时，Sebastian眼前白光一闪，弓起身子射了出来。  
“Chris......”Sebastian的声音已经带上了哭腔“已经.....可以了，操我。”

还处于刚刚高潮后恍惚期的Sebastian只感觉到身上的衣服被Chris轻松脱掉，再没过多久，一具温热的肉体贴了上来，沾着微凉的润滑剂的一根手指手指轻松顶进毫无防备的后穴。  
......脱衣服就突然变这么快了！  
Chris耐心的一点一点扩张许久未用而变得异常紧致的甬道，在身体被一点点打开的不适和空虚感的双重作用下，Sebastian既是难耐又是配合的扭动着腰，欲望又一次抬头。  
“Chris。”  
“嗯。”  
又一根手指进入，两根手指配合着在湿热的甬道中张合，弯曲。  
“我在这里。”  
“我知道。”  
Chris轻咬Sebastian的颈侧，胡子磨蹭在周围细嫩肌肤上的痒意让Sebastian不禁收缩了一下后穴，喉头溢出一串难耐的呻吟。  
又是一根手指乘虚而入  
“我、嗯啊......爱你......”  
“我也是。”  
已经完成了扩张的几根手指悄悄退出，换上另一根大家伙，抵着一张一合的穴口缓缓挺进。  
“唔嗯......啊、Chris.......”  
Chris抬起Sebastian无力垂在两边的腿重新环上自己的腰，喘着粗气一点一点磨蹭着已经非常敏感的内壁深入，手上一轻一重的玩弄着胸前的小点，感受到身下的人被刺激到忍不住夹紧了双腿，后穴不住地收缩。  
忍着阴茎被久违的肉穴吮吸绞紧带来的灭顶快感，Chris挺入最深粗就停下，附身亲亲Sebastian的嘴角。  
“seb。”  
“......哈啊.....Chr、Chris....呜..”  
“喜欢么？”  
巨大的阴茎开始擦着最敏感的一点缓缓抽出，退到只剩龟头还卡在身下的人体内，Sebastian呜咽着抬起屁股想要把这根将自己逼疯了的大家伙吞回去时，Chris才再次把自己慢慢塞回Sebastian的身体里。一下又一下，速度不快却又每次都顶到最爽的那一点上，又重又深。  
这时的Sebastian已经只知道抓紧Chris的背把自己固定在他的怀里，尖叫着一遍又一遍地叫Chris的名字。  
黑暗中Chris一言不发，认真地取悦自己的男朋友，刺激他身上的每一处敏感点，特别是后穴中的那一点，火热的龟头一次次直直的磨上去，刺激得两个人一起头皮发麻。  
Sebastian感觉自己已经被Chris磨人的速度和高质量的戳刺逼疯了，只能配合着Chris的节奏扭着腰，一起在欲海里沉浮，然后在某一次又深又爽的插入中哭喊着射出来。  
接下来的一段时间里Sebastian只能瘫软在Chris的怀里，任他将自己就着插入的姿势翻过身，趴在沙发扶手上被继续无声的操弄。被完全操开了的后穴高潮过后变得敏感得可怕，只能乖乖收缩吞吐巨大的阴茎，最后Chris加速抽插了一会儿后射在微微抽搐的后穴的深处。已经受不了太大刺激的Sebastian紧闭着双眼，浑身紧绷着，身前的阴茎再一次射出了几股精液，滴落在沙发上。  
高潮后的Chris并没有拔出来，继续俯下身亲吻Sebastian光裸的背和后颈。虽然觉得自己已经被操散架了，一根手指都不想动，Sebastian还是挣扎着侧过上身，吻上Chris还在自己背后乱撩的双唇。  
软掉的阴茎随着动作从后穴里滑出来，被留在体内的精液也随之慢慢往外淌，落了一沙发，和Sebastian之前射上去的混在一起。  
不过两人都没有理会。  
充满情欲气息的房间里，两个人唇舌简单的缠绵，交换一个不带情欲的吻。  
Sebastian被吻得脑袋昏昏沉沉的，几乎要睡过去，还在想着一般情况下做到这个地步，Chris的焦虑基本上就已经好了吧......  
然而这个实诚孩子不知道的是，今天的疗效太好了。  
气息重归平稳，几乎要趴在Chris的怀里睡着的Sebastian连重新恢复了硬挺戳在自己身上的大家伙都没有注意到，更别说看见黑暗中那双神采奕奕的，亮得快要放光了的美国队长同款蓝眼睛。  
只觉得温热的身体从自己身上离开了一两秒，紧接着Sebastian身子一轻，被横抱起向卧室的方向走去。  
还好休息了一阵子，收缩的穴口不再往外面淌精液，不然一路听着液体滴落在地板上的声音，真够羞耻的。  
Sebastian现在只想赶紧回卧室洗个澡好好睡一觉，至于沾满精液的沙发什么的，就交给明天先起床的人吧。  
直到被放在卧室的大床上，Sebastian才发现有哪里不对劲。  
不清洗了么？  
Sebastian睁开眼，睫毛触到温热的手心，让Sebastian不由又眨了一下眼睛。  
“咔哒。”是床头灯开关的声音。  
一丝光线手指的缝隙透过来，Chris等到Sebastian差不多适应了光线，慢慢把手移开。  
Sebastian这才看到对着自己傻笑的Chris。  
“Seeeeeeb~”  
他讨好的抬起Sebastian的手亲亲手指，又俯下身亲亲Sebastian脸颊上未消的红晕。一只手撑在Sebastian的耳侧一下下的刮撩耳后的敏感点。  
“我好想看看你，让我看着你（再来一次）好么？”  
顶在Sebastian股间，和他身上的男人一样表现得神采奕奕的大家伙暗示得十分明显。  
“......我好累...”你说的这个“看”和正常人平时说的看好想不是一个意思啊大兄弟。  
叫了半天床嗓子都哑了，Sebastian果断挤出三个字拒绝趴在自己身上蹭来蹭去的大型犬的求欢，却不知道带着五分沙哑的低音性感得就像一只小爪子在Chris心头上挠了三下。  
“sebby.....”Chris的声音里带上了委屈“不会让你累的，我保证，我自己动！”  
说话间粗大的肉茎已经顶开了松软的穴口，就着残留的精液直接一冲到底。  
“嗯唔!.......哈啊.......”差点睡着的Sebastian被Chris戳得一个激灵，在快感的刺激下彻底清醒了。  
“而且，你看”Chris一只手覆上了Sebastian再次被刺激到颤颤巍巍站起来的阴茎，上下撸动“这里和后面也告诉我你也很想要啊......”  
Chris这回插得又快又准，被前后夹击的Sebastian很快就爽得几乎说不出话来了。  
“......嗯、嗯.....you...哈啊....jerk唔嗯......！”  
“你好紧....punk”  
“啊啊.....你嗯、你......tmd......慢一点哈啊...啊啊！”  
“Seb你睁开眼睛看看我嘛......”  
啪啪啪，啪啪啪  
......  
“Seb、Seb叫我的名字....”  
“.......不要...嗯啊....呜.....”  
“seb你不爱我了QAQ”  
“……”  
“seb我伤心了”  
“……”伤心你还越插越快……  
“所以今天起我要双倍的爱♂你o(*////▽////*)q”  
“……”你好烦  
“seb我还想来一次~”  
猛的睁眼，受到惊吓而收缩的后穴让抽插得正欢的Chris爽到呻吟出声。  
Chris你大爷！！！

 

 

End


End file.
